E
Aburrimiento HEEW Bonnie Bonnie is a yellow squirrel with blond hair and no diamond mark unlike other squirrels. As a farmer, Bonnie wears a white long sleeved shirt, light blue overalls and black rubber boots, which are sometimes covered in mud. Character Bio: Bonnie is a friendly girl, although she lives far away from the city which limits her interaction with others; this is further enhanced since she works hard as a farmer, leaving her no time to do anything fun. Although she is known to be aggressive and temperamental, especially with rude people, she does not like conflicts and she is usually the one who intervenes. Sometimes she can be very enigmatic and she keeps quiet whenever certain topics are brought into discussion, among these, her relationship with Mellow. Long story short, she used to be in a relationship with Mellow; however, this relationship grew sour as time grew on until the by then unavoidable break up. They refuse to speak to each other ever since. She is also very motherly, even if she worries easily, and she always keeps an eye out for children. Mellow Mellow is a gray wolf with fangs instead of rabbit teeth. He wears a black coat, which he has taken off once, showing that he wears a white shirt with short sleeves. He has gray hair and whiskers. Character Bio: Mellow is a very serious character and he is almost always in a bad mood, however he loves to go out in adventures, looking for treasure, showing to be adventurous and enthusiastic; although now he almost always does it for money. He is intelligent and observant, making him able to predict whenever something is going to go horribly wrong. He is also known for his explosive temper and intimidating attitude, although Mellow does not like that people leave with his worst, so he tries to have a more open attitude for people to know him thoroughly. In spite of his seriousness, he has a rather funny side that suddenly comes to light, but since he is not used to it, he can take the fun very far, to the point of himself falling somehow into shame, even so, it is quite friendly and usually looks cheerful, but it becomes frighteningly serious at the least expected time and if it is not controlled who knows what might be capable. In addition, he is surprisingly indifferent to death and immediately forgets (except with Taffy, where he shows an unusual concern and usually responds violently if this happened intentionally). It has become clear that he knows that the characters die and revive constantly, which has left him in a severe depression over the years, although that does not stop him from continuing his adventures and spending time with his little sister. It is unknown how he knew that, but it can be presumed that he discovered it during one of his trips. Taffy Taffy is a yellow cat with some blonde hair and whiskers. She is mostly seen wearing a purple princess dress with pink details, long white gloves and a purple ribbon on the tail with a pink gem, which simulates her tiara. Character Bio: Taffy is described by her brother as "pure love and hugs". She is a lover of fairy tales, especially those of princesses, that's why she dresses like one. She is very affectionate and loving, but she gets angry if she deals with rude people, and if she happens to get annoyed enough, she might snap and retaliate by scratching or, if the situation gets worse, punching or kicking. However, she does not lose her innocence, as she remains playing with other characters or toys, alongside being tender and smiling, she is also very friendly and hospitable with anybody new to the town and she has, metaphorically speaking, a heart of gold. She shows high levels of hope and optimism, unlike Mellow, who she cares for, but considers a bit bitter. Feeble Feeble is a light orange ermine with some hair of the same color, a not very long tail with a black mark at the end and his inner ears are colored dark orange. He wears a blue shirt with a yellow lightning on the center, underneath it is another long-sleeved, light blue shirt, He also wears gray-black pants and white sneakers with dark cyan laces. Character Bio: Feeble is presented as a friendly boy, but at the same time, he's sheepish and fearful with a somewhat childish and nervous personality, however, he is brave when necessary, is friendly and enjoys the company of others, although sometimes he prefers to be left alone. Unfortunately he has a bizarre problem to interact with women, making him nervous, sweating a lot and being unable to make eye contact; despite him trying to face this fear, it always ends up the same. He also tends to think in advance, especially about actions that will have the worst results. When nervous, he develops tics on one of his eyes or his arm, leg or tail begin shaking. He is quite creative and ingenious, once managing to create a hot air balloon using only a piece of giant canvas, shoelaces, duct tape and a fan. Feeble is not very expressive and always keeps his worst to himself, at least until he's had enough, where he drops the worst of his being. Gabby Gabby is a light brown pony, her tail and hair colored a darker brown, wearing a red sweater with two pink hearts in the middle and lighter edges, a big reddish bow, a gray skirt, black shoes with a red heart in the tip and white socks. She has two circular cream-colored markings, uses braces and does not have the typical heart nose. Character Bio: Gabby is a sweet, friendly and somewhat observant girl; when someone needs help, she does not hesitate to offer a hand. You can put yourself under pressure when you have to do something important, such as when making an important decision or being the leader in something. Despite being socially awkward, she maintains a strong optimistic and charming image. However, she has a strong flaw: He talks too much (Although what she says is never truly understood); her great curiosity leads her to annoy others with long questions or comments that can be unintentionally hurtful or unnecessary; furthermore, any sort of disrespect or unnecessary intrusion can get her to be extremely rude and if they try to further mess with her, she responds with hefty kicks, but she tends to stop before the situation gets any worse. Sloven Sloven is a yellow beaver with a light yellow colored tail. He wears a green leaf colored, short-sleeved shirt with a peculiar letter "S" in the middle. His fur is somewhat disheveled. Character Bio: Sloven is usually very focused and determined, easily manages to get away with what he wants, is very close with his friends and does not forgive anybody who dares mess with them. Unlike other characters, he has no struggle defending himself and persists until he manages to defeat his enemy. He loves to pass the time and although he is a little crazy (because he speaks to objects), he is a good friend. However, if you bother him, he defends himself in a bizarre way, throwing Rick (his rock friend) towards whomever is bothering him (With surprising accuracy, never missing the target, as the distance or position of his target doesn't matte); he is also easy to anger as he tends to resolve his problems with violence. He's someone dangerous and, as he did not grow up with a family, he lacks morals and discipline and lacks respect (whether unintentionally or on purpose) for anyone (except friends), although that does not mean he does not regret it seconds later. He hates adults (Most of them). He notoriously does not like to talk about his deceased family and usually changes the subject, or simply does not say anything. Maily Maily is a blue kangaroo, with a lighter color abdominal mark. He wears his dark cyan color postman hat which covers a small black-like tuft of hair; he also wears white sneakers with yellow details. he has them when he has to run and since he is a man he does not have a pouch like the female kangaroos, so he uses a gray pouch, which in spite of his size, can keep cards and some objects which could be helpful to him. Character Bio: Maily's mentality is that nothing in life is fair; he is a very pessimistic, and slightly depressed, person. Work has given him immense stress, so he tends "sinister" when he talks about it, but quickly returns to his normal self. This has led him to hate his job as a postman, but he still does what he can to fulfill his tasks of the day, proving to be very determined and responsible, and tends to socialize nicely with anyone with whom he crosses and his reaction depends on the treatment who receives from others; with some he may be nice while with others he may be highly unpleasant. He has also shown to be a lover of speed, driving his truck at dangerous speeds in several occasions, he even had his own motorcycle on one occasion. He can also be very violent or aggressive when someone who he appreciates is in danger and can be very disastrous in his retaliation. He has a weakness for coconut cookies. Clover Clover is a dark green flying squirrel, with light green ailerons and abdominal mark. She wears a four leaf clover on her head, which she never takes off. Character Bio: Clover is a pretty superstitious girl, believing that her four leaf clover is the source of her good luck. If she happens to lose it, she enters a distressed state where she will become very agitated to the point where she could possibly harm somebody; however, she is also kind and very feminine . She is brave and somewhat reckless, sometimes being more impulsive than rational. In short, she will be someone friendly and calm as long as nothing bad happens to her precious clover. In several episodes it is shown that she is very organized. Swallon Swallon is a mossy green coyote, wearing black pants with a red patch, stitched with white threads, and a red scarf around his neck. He has a large lock of messy, green hair. Character Bio: Swallon is an impulsive, loyal friend who always has your back; however, he is very violent and arrogant with anyone who bothers him or a friend of his and if he feels that he is being treated unfairly, he will get up and confront whomever is bothering, even if that means getting a beating. He loves food with his soul alongside getting dirty, as he plays in the mud and does not like to shower (He does do it anyways since he requires hygiene to participate in cooking), so he does not get along with Petunia, although sometimes Swallon tries to get along with her. He has also proven to easily fall in love, since he has fallen in love with several girls, but he is not very good at bonding with them, ending many times with a one-way trip to the friendzone. He dislikes Christmas, claiming it to be cynical and materialist (The true reasons for his hate of it are personal). He competes with anyone who also likes cooking. Trivia *Swallon looks a lot like Crash Bandicoot. Sean Sean is a water-colored seal, with mustaches and a characteristic curl of black hair. For unknown reasons, one of his arms is missing, which has a prosthetic replacement with a blade instead of a hand. His torso is covered in bandages. Character Bio: Sean is very competitive with Russell, with whom he maintains an unusual rivalry. He loves games, contests and winning; although he still hasn't won anything a single time, he demonstrates perseverance in achieving it. At first he does not mind losing, but over time he gets depressed when he always ends up in 2nd. However, when he is not participating in anything, he likes to socialize and he loves animals as seen in several episodes. Another characteristic of him is his fanaticism for mystery books, he even has his own detective alter-ego know as "Dean The Awesome Detective". As a friend, he is very close, he can even put aside his selfish desire to win if someone who appreciates is in trouble. Bit Bit is a light yellow hamster with turquoise markings. He wears a long sleeved black shirt with a red exclamation mark in the middle. He is smaller than the average character and, like Cub, his eyes are only pupils. He has a broken tooth. Character Bio: Bit is a curious and somewhat impetuous child; he loves to play pranks and he becomes sad if he does not have something he likes. He talks very loudly and does not like to be limited or scolded, although he is far more obedient with Bonnie, but he is aware of how annoying he can be. He is very clever, although part of this genius is put into making crazy lethal traps to defend his house from thieves. Bloom Bloom is a pastel yellow puma, with darker color markings. Wear a tangerine-colored kimono with salmon-colored edges and white floral markings. Most of the time, she has a basket with diverse flowers inside of it. Character Bio: Bloom is a very calm, pacifist person, even in stressful situations. She is quite intelligent and knows a lot about flowers, on occasions carrying an encyclopedia about flowers. Despite her being a pacifist, she isn't above getting annoyed. Regarding her humor, she is very sympathetic, although she doesn't like laughing since she considers it ridiculous. She is creative and considers that she puts a lot of effort into her work, so much so that she can get angry if this is destroyed in seconds by some reckless person. Categoría:Bodega